The Misguided Adventures of Rythian
by Owliye
Summary: YOGSCAST FANFICTION! Rated T for language. Mainly Zoethian with a teeny bit of Rythna! Teenscast after the first chapter, will make sense after reading the first and second chapters.
1. Rythian has a Strop

**HEY! :3**

**Thanks for looking at this! The first author's note is going to be short, so you can get on with the story, but the first chapter is like the pinnacle of the story, and everything after it leads up to it. Also, this chapter is Dunc's POV and most of the other chapters will probably be Rythian's POV. **

**Owl ~**

* * *

The Enderborn takes out his knife. It's quite a nice knife actually, sharpened maybe a few hours ago especially for the ceremonial proceeding and the handle has been repainted too. It's still dripping paint actually. Purple paint. You remember something Zoey said something about purple being safe and laugh. You point this out to your captor so he gets the irony, the annoying little dramatic bastard he is, and he just glares at you. And you were trying to help. A bit.

"Enderbane, right?" You ask, to annoy him.

"And why should I tell you?" It replies, angrily. You glare at it. The Enderborn over-reacting AGAIN when you asked a perfectly reasonable question but then again, you guess annoying it worked. "Why should I tell you anything when you killed her?"

"I didn't mean to kill Z-" You try.

"Don't say her name, you little-" It stops speaking for a second, thank Notch. "This meeting is so I can rid you, you... freak, from the world. My revenge. Finally." It speaks triumphantly to you, but it looks quite worn out. You're not surprised. Even racking through it's brains to find a weak insult must be terribly difficult for the idiot.

"Revenge getting to you, mongrel?" You ask, sarcastically. It doesn't have the guts to kill

you. "I never meant to kill **her**. It was an accident. I didn't pull the trigger."

"I'm tired of this." Rythian replies, and cuts the back of your leg in a smooth, fluid motion. You could seriously alarm the Enderborn and tell him what really happened, but that would ruin your fun. Some secrets can be taken to the grave. "See you in hell." It says to you, leaving you to die. How did he even manage to cut the back of your leg without warning? You know that you die within 2 minutes of the back of your leg being cut, but you've forgotten the time you die with your throat sliced as that would've been a lot more convenient. Maybe he wanted you to suffer, the bastard.

Maybe he does have the guts. You never saw him as the brave type, but Zoey had to get her love from him from some source of reasoning. But where will you go, anyway? Maybe you'll go to the Nether, maybe there is such thing as heaven, but the only thing that could be heaven would have-

You stop your train of thought. If you can stop thinking about them you could concentrate! Or maybe not.

No one in Minecraftia concentrates apart from when they're plotting some over the top revenge plan anyway, and to be honest, someone may avenge you. They have to. You were too powerful not to avenge.

You then wonder why you didn't teleport back to the Lab. But you guess it wouldn't have been a very dramatic death then, would it? Or maybe you could've saved the theatrics for a later date while you release your charm onto Zoeya and seriously irritate it. Hmm, that would've been a better idea. But now you're dying on the floor with a cut across your leg and blood spurting out, you wonder how long it will take before you die? Not long. You manage to drag yourself up into a sitting position while you wait.

This will leave a **very** nasty stain on the floor.


	2. Zoey Wears a Fez

**Hi! :3 Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy it! It's not that good, but anyways.**

**On other notes, I think that the Rythna is a little overdone in here, because Rythian hides his ETERNAL LOVE for Duncan with hate, or something like that, anyways. And I will stop killing Lalna in fanfics, it's just too fun to kill Dunc. Maybe next time I'll kill Rythian when I've finished this! **

**Owl ~**

* * *

" Dear Diary,

This is my attempt to start a diary! I think I might just complain about my life in it though, because this is a new boarding school and the boys in my class, apart from Teep, make my life a living hell. I know you're meant to write about your day in it, so, yeah. My day was pretty cool, I guess, but there was loads of trouble. Trouble usually starts with him. Duncan. The most annoying little boy in my whole freaking class, and undeniably the smartest too, although it pains me to say that. Notch, he's a science nerd, a maths nerd and a complete computing geek. But of course, I can't do anything because they don't have any proper lessons here apart from English and Art, and I was thrown out of both of them because of him.

He sets me up. Last week, he kept freaking kicking me under the table, and moving away rapidly whenever a teacher approached and he caught me completely off guard, so whenever I attempted to defend myself in my various forms, he looked completely innocently at the teacher and screamed. And when Duncan screams, he screams his fucking head off. Most of the girls like Lom and Kim feel sorry for him, and then he winks, when the teacher comes over to tell me off, at Sjin and Sips so he looks tough. He knows what he's doing, I'll grant him that. But he's still fucking evil.

Life at school isn't all that bad, though. I helped Zoey a few weeks back, and now we're pretty good friends. Her and her little brother, Teep, who's possibly the most adorable little kid ever, possibly 5? He goes around wearing a dinosaur suit but he can't speak, as he was born mute, are the best people ever. They're nice, Zoey's random and Teep is very clever and very sly, almost as sly as Duncan.

Oh, did I mention he even has a nickname? A NICKNAME. It's possibly the gayest freaking nickname ever. Lalna. And even worse, in computing class, when he's generating his computer games and Mr. Notch (our computing teacher) is congratulating him and, for Duncan's 'honourable and fantastic work', we're all expected to join in with the celebration and write a role-play flash game thingy. It's quite hard to explain. Mine, Zoey's and Teep's is awesome. We're 'Shakespeare in Jurassic Park' and I'm the kick-ass mage who hates science, mainly because of Duncan, and Zoey's my mushroom techno-mage, and Teep is the dino with a sniper rifle. Even worse, Duncan successfully started a war with Sjin a long time ago, kicking us off the server, which means I have to get revenge on him. Woop-de-doo.

Rythian out, sucker. But that's not very nice"

"Rythian!" Zoey shakes me.

"Huh?" I mumble, rolling over in my sleep, pen in my hand, diary on the floor.

"Your diary's on the floor, and we have to get to classes in 10 minutes! The mushrooms told me that Mrs. Endea is in a really bad mood, so we have to get to P.E. really quickly, otherwise she'll get really mad! Rythian, stop mumbling!" She grins at me, despite her moaning. "And today we have biology, and we're learning about MUSHROOMS!" She does her little happy mushroom dance.

"Cool." I groan, getting out of bed. I drag myself into the toilet with some black clothes and my bandana. I wear it to hide the purple cuts on my face. I don't know where they came from but they're pretty painful to touch amd sting like hell, so I have to wear my purple bandana. Zoey calls the cuts 'really really awesome'. Zoey is pretty cool with that kind of thing.

"AHHHHHH!" Zoey yells. I rush out, to the sight of her wearing a fez. "It's SO COOL!" She squeals. I sigh, and go back to put my shoes on.

"Let's go!" I say, forcing some energy into my voice. This morning is going to be hell, but so what? I have a revenge plan against Duncan which involves punching him IN THE FACE and then laughing and saying various victory phrases like "owned". Heh.

So, P.E.! This is great...

"Rythy, sup? Want to buy a pool? They're ten diamonds or friendship." Nilesy asks me. Nilesy's pretty cool in his own little way. He's started a 'portable pool top secret totally awesome black market' which sells portable pools, which are basically any object he could find to put water in. Last week, he sold me a boot with water in. But they're pretty cool, his portable pools.

"I'm cool, thanks..." I say. "But Zoey wants someone to babysit her pet beetle, Baby Jim! Maybe you could do it!" Nilesy nods, in a mock serious fashion.

"Well, that is the price of ten diamonds or friendship. That is a big commitment, my friend." He says. I shrug.

"I need to get on with this, Niles, otherwise Mrs. Ednea is gonna explode. But I'll think about the big commitment." I chuckle slightly, and watch as Lewis and Simon try to do a cartwheel over the other side of the field. They fall over, and Lewis screams involuntarily. Simon starts laughing his head off, and then Mrs. Ednea gets the healer to help Lewis. It could be worse, though! We have the weekend tomorrow, and hopefully that'll be more exciting than my life is now! Hopefully...


	3. Rythian Daydreams

**Hi guys! **

**I'm not going to upload a chapter everyday, because of going on holiday and stuff like that! I'll try and upload while I'm on holiday, but that might not happen. If you read this, please review! It would mean a lot. ~**

**If anyone has any awesome plot twists or character names that you want me to add, please tell me, because I'm not creative or imaginative enough to think up characters! :3 **

Owl ~

* * *

"Dear Diary,

Today, it's the weekend! I was going to write again yesterday, because when you start a diary, you should really carry it on. Otherwise it'll get really boring. Maybe one day, I'll look back on this. Hopefully when Duncan's fallen off of a cliff or something. Zoey says that I have no reason to hate him so much, but really? She's crazy!

But anyway, to continue my boring life story. My name is Rythian Enderborn. I think my surname is the only cool thing that I have at the moment. I don't know why my surname is Enderborn, actually. I'll research it later. Yeah, my cuts are mysterious in the way that I don't know where they came from, but I've decided with the help of Zoey and Tee that it's somehow related to my surname.

My family's evil. I only live with my dad, because my mum died when I was little. Dad says that she was a queen, but I don't believe him at all. That would make me a prince, but I don't feel very princely. Well, my dad isn't that evil, just deluded. He thinks that Mum was also the queen of a different dimension, called the End and she rode a dragon everywhere. But I think that he just made up all that stuff so I respected the surname more. But he sent me to boarding school, to 'find my own path in life'. What a load of sentimental rubbish, I know!

I can't think of anything else to say, so once again,

Bye Diary!"

I finish writing without falling asleep this time. Zoey's still asleep on the bed on the other side of the room so I get out my diary momentarily again, and write;

"By the way, Diary, I share a room with Zoey and Teep because Miss Owliye doesn't trust me with my own room. She was pretty nice about it, I guess. Oh, I'll write about school tomorrow!"

I decide to sit on my bed for a while reading a text book that we were meant to study with a while ago, but I never got the time. I give up, though, and start daydreaming about a mysterious far way land. In the faraway land, adventure is always near.

I realise that it's the embodiment of Shakespeare in Jurassic Park, and carry on. Me, Zoey and Teep have loads of pretty cool adventures, and on this one, we're rescuing Teep from Sjin. Sjin kidnapped, or 'dinonapped', Tee. Now me and Zoey are getting him back. I go and distract Sjin while Zoey does the work and gets Teep back. I don't see what happens after though-

"RYTHIAN! Today's going to be the awesomest coolest brilliant day of awesome, and you forgot to wake me up! Come on!" Zoey yells happily, obviously having woken up while I was daydreaming. She rushes into some clothes with mushroom patterns on them and then drags me outside, in less than 10 minutes.

While we're walking to the woods, we spot Sips and Sjin. We hide behind a tree, and for the hell of it, start stalking them. They're walking to the headteachers office though, so me and Zoey go back to the woods. "Wait." I say, quietly. Zoey pauses.

"What?" She asks, curiously.

"We should go to the gym! Sparkles and the guys are having a band practice today, and it'll be really cool!"

"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" Zoey squeals. She reaches into her mini bag, and gets out her harmonica in the shape of a fish.

I smile a bit. "Zoey, they're the school rock band..."

She shrugs. "But every rock band needs a fish harmonica. And isn't Beckii with them, anyways? She's not that much of a rock singer," She grins once again, like the metaphorical rainbow she is, "SO LET'S GO!"

We go and jam with Sparkles, Parv, Kogie and Leo. Beckii's out with some of the other girls, but we help them record part of a song, and then I start humming 'Duncan and Sjin are going to die'.

"I thought only Kogie sang Christmas songs in the summer!" Sparkles jokes.

I shake my head. "It's a remix of a Christmas song." I say. "It's about Sjin and Duncan, though, so if you like them, I suggest covering your ears."

The guys shrug, and I start singing,

"They'd better watch out, they're going to cry,  
they're going to scream when we're flying on by,  
Sjin and Duncan are going to die!"

"And that's all I've got..." I mutter, slightly embarresed.

Zoey smiles at me a bit. "They don't really deserve to die..."

I look at her incredously. "Zoey! They've bullied us, loads! Duncan pushed you over, and Sjin..."

"And Sjin?" She asks.

"I can't remember what he did, but it was definitely something bad!"

"Anyway," Sparkles interrupts us, "That's a good song! We should record it or something."

Zoey looks at him disapprovingly and he bites his lip. "Well, I guess we could edit it a bit, if that'd be okay with you..." He says.

"Yeah, we could." I say, mainly to cheer Zoey up.

"Thank you, guys! They're not both so bad that they deserve to die!" She hugs me.

Zoey's hugs are really nice.


	4. Rythian Writes to His Dead Cat

Hi guys!

Slight warning for this chapter, I am a big supporter of LGBT rights and a lesbian myself, and I completely ship Nanda (PandaxNilesy) so if you are homophobic (and there's nothing wrong with that, it's your opinion!), you may want to skip this one. There's nothing too vital in here for the outcome of the story, but it will make a few little bits later on more understandable. So don't worry! :3

Owl ~

* * *

" Dear

I don't know what to call you, Diary. I'll think about that. Because just calling you Diary would be weird! I know Sjin calls his Diary Diar, but that's a pretty wimpy name. He left his diary in Science once, so I looked at it. It's got loads of really weird stuff that I don't think I could write in here, so I won't.

Anyway, yesterday was pretty cool. We had the jam session where Zoey had a strop which was kind of unfortunate. She hardly ever gets really angry and she wasn't really angry then, she was just a bit annoyed, I guess. Then we went to have lunch. That was awful. Lom had to get her mum in because Duncan was actually hitting me, AND HE GOT CAUGHT! It was awful in a way which I almost felt sorry for him. Oh, Lom's mum is Miss. Owliye. I said (well, I wrote) that I'd write about the teachers, didn't I?

Well, it's not that interesting. We've got Miss. Owliye, the headteacher. Mr. Ridge, the secretary (though I swear he just does that so he can look at all of the kids files and hack into our computers whenever he feels like it). Mr. Notch, the annoying computing teacher who thinks Duncan is heaven-sent. Mrs. Ednea, who's the PE teacher, and does all the healthy stuff too. Mr. Snow, the art teacher who is probably the coolest teacher ever. He lets us call him by his first name (Gilbert) and he used to tell Duncan off. He had to go away for a week, though, and that was when I got thrown out of art. Ms. Silas, the English teacher. Mrs. Ringo, the music teacher. They're all the teachers I can remember at the moment, but I'll list more later. It's pretty boring though, so I might forget.

Oh, while writing the list of teachers, I decided I'll call you Masky. Masky's a cool name. I had a pet cat called Masky once, and it was like a demon and it loved cranberry juice, so my dad pretended it was a vampire cat. I'll put the name in tomorrow.

See you, Mask!"

I put the pen down, and put the diary down. I look at Zoey's bed, expecting to see her there, but she's not. "Teep?" I ask her little brother. "Do you know where Zoey is?" He shakes his head, but he has a massive grin on his face. I sigh, and start looking for Zoey. "I know you're lying." I tell him, and he shrugs.

I get up off of my bed properly, and look around the room. She's not in the toilet, because the door is wide open, and there's nowhere to hide in there anyway. She's not anywhere else in the room, so I walk out.

"BOO!" She yells, giggling, as she jumps out at me from behind the door.

"Do you know how much I hate you?" I say jokily, while laughing.

"I'm so hurt, Rythy!" She says, going along with it.

"What are we going to do?" I say, putting my hands in the air with mock exasperation.

"Well, I had a whole day of videogaming and general awesomemess planned for today, if you really want to know..." She says seriously now.

Teep comes up to us as signs something to Zoey. She knows sign language, but I don't.

"Tee," She says, "Me and Rythian made a song yesterday! Maybe next weekend."

I look quizzingly at her. 'I'll tell you later.' She mouths. "Should we go, then? Tee, do you have archery practice?" He nods. I know it's dangerous for 5 year olds to do archery, but Zoey doesn't have a problem with it, and neither does the school, and Zoey's parents both died 4 years ago, when she was 9. We're both 13 at the moment, but it's her birthday in a week.

We go off to the computer rooms. It's usually filled with Duncan and that lot, but they're on some awards thing for being 'the best students the school has ever had the privilege to educate' so it's just Panda and Nilesy in the computer rooms. Panda and Nilesy are actually 'going out' with each other, but they only told me and Zoey because we already guessed. We can't tell anyone else (and we wouldn't anyway, they're all complete losers) because they're completely against LGBTs and would beat them up because of what they believe in. Or something like that.

Zoey finds Minecraft on her computer, and we start gaming. It doesn't really work without Teep, though, so we just play mini-games on various people's servers. We do the Hunger Games too, against Panda and Nilesy. It's pretty awesome but they win, so we have a Mini Game competition against them! We win that, and just play games for the rest of the day, before we all go back to our rooms and fall asleep.


	5. Zoey's Birthday - Part 1

**Hello, Zoethian shippers!**

**This chapter is really short, because I'm going on holiday tomorrow and am absolutely shattered. :3 But it's only the first part, and something totally awesomely dramatic will happen in Part 2! :D But it won't be uploaded until, like, the 10th of August (approx.), so sorry!**

**Owliye**

* * *

"Dear Masky,

Today's Zoey's birthday! I haven't written in here for a while, because loads of stuff has happened, like I got a detention a day, and I had to go and talk to Miss. Owliye AGAIN about my efforts in school. I just can't find anything I like with school. I can't find anything I can vaguely do, either. Leo tried to teach me the drums, but that completely failed. Well, he said it was good,

Anyways, Zoey's birthday! I have an idea, but it's not that good. I'm afraid if I tell you now, I'll accidentally say it to her and that would completely ruin the surprise. It involves a lot of mushrooms and epic stuff, though!

I don't think I'll write that much, today, to be honest. I can't think of anything cool to write in here... This week hasn't been that eventuful, apart from the detention a day. I had loads of weird dreams that stuff was happening in, but it was really... abstract is a word for it, I guess!

So, I'll write later! Probably!

From Rythy."

I wake up properly. Zoey is still fast asleep, but Teep is sitting on his bed, wide awake, playing some on some rubbishy games console, probably a DS. I think for a minute and then get a piece of paper out. 'Want to go to the kitchens? I've got an idea for a birthday prank,' I write. Teep grins at me and we walk down there.

I swear the people building our school wanted to make it pretty similar to Hogwarts (it doesn't have any magic, obviously) so we have most of the things similar to the stuff in the books, although not the awesome corridors that move and we don't have a school poltergeist, although that'd be pretty cool.

We get to the kitchens (definitely no house elves, it's a shame) and I go and steal a carton of chocolate milk that they only bring out on special occasions. Me and Tee carry it up to the room, luckily without anybody seeing us, and we put it down. On my foot.

"Ouch!" I say, instinctively. I instantly put my hand over my mouth and Tee pretends to hit his head against the wall. I put my ear to the door, and I can hear her rolling over in her sleep. "Don't worry, it's fine." I whisper to Tee. He nods, grinning. '3,' He counts with his fingers, '2,' '1!' We rush into the room and throw the entire carton of chocolate milkshake over Zoey. She screams, very loudly.

I hear a "Be QUIET, Rythian!" from upstairs which sounds like Duncan. I make a rude sign at him with my fingers, and Teep looks at me disapprovingly. Zoey probably would, but she's too busy licking chocolate milkshake off of her fingers.

"Having fun there, Zoey?" I say there, slightly patronisingly. She nods enthusiastically, too engrossed in licking the chocolate milkshake off of her hand. I giggle, and wonder what to do. I decide about 5 seconds later that Zoey's having way too much fun and decide to tip the rest of the chocolate milk that didn't come out onto Teep and I's heads. I then start licking chocolate milkshake off of myself. Teep just looks at his hands, and walks into the bathroom to have a shower. He's very dependant for a 5 year old, but Zoey gives him free reign to do what the hell he wants.

About half an hour later, we've got all of the chocolate milkshake off of our hands. "I dibs first shower!" She squeals.

"Well, this is a very sacred occasion, so go ahead, Lady Zoeya Proasheck." I say, mock seriously. She glares at me playfully, and runs into the bathroom. Tee's obviously left to go and get some of my plan ready. I'm slightly afraid of thinking about it though, because it's pretty risky on the fact we might get caught and the fact that something might actually go wrong. But it won't.

"Zoeeyyy!" I moan. "Hurry up!"

"Meh," She says, "I'll come out in an hour."

"Well then, I'm going to have to wipe all of this chocolate milkshake off on your clothes instead of mine, aren't I?" I say teasingly.

She runs out, fully dressed. "Fine, you can use the shower." She says.

I bow. "Thank ye, Lady Proasheck, for this noble and humble decision thee hath madeth." With that, I run into the shower.


End file.
